A common challenge in modern business is to locate important resources at any given time in a building or campus environment. Such resources include key personnel, critical pieces of equipment, vital records and the like. For example, the personnel, the critical pieces of equipment and the vital records are typically mobile, are often needed in a variety of locations during a typical working day, and are therefore constantly being relocated during the working day. Given that it is unproductive to divert other resources to locate these resources, it is desirable to develop an approach that can locate these important resources at any time in the environment of a building, campus environment and the like.